This invention relates generally to a device for use in the drafting and graphical arts and more particularly to an apparatus and process for producing labels and the like containing standardized or preselected information which can be applied, for example, to architectural or engineering drawings.
It is common when preparing mechanical or architectural drawings to use graphical symbols to represent conventional elements or convey information. Such symbols are useful when the details of the represented elements are well known, when the elements appear repeatedly throughout the drawings, or when the information involved could not easily be conveyed by other graphical means. Symbols are frequently used to represent conventional mechanical and electrical circuits, pipe fittings, and valves, to identify material composition, or indicate color. One obvious advantage in the use of symbols is that it results in considerable time savings to the engineer, architect or draftsman preparing the drawings.
In order to promote the increased use and understanding of graphical symbols various professional and trade organizations have throughout the years approved certain standardized symbols for use in their particular industries or trades. Even with the standardization of symbols it has been the normal practice of the person preparing a drawing to include on a drawing a legend or list of each symbol used and a brief statement of its meaning for the convenience of the reader and to reduce the possibility of a misunderstanding. If the drawings are complex or contain many pages the mere preparation of a legend may be quite time consuming.
In addition to these legends, architectural and mechanical drawings often contain lists of notations which may relate to the machining processes to be used on certain parts, heat treatment requirements, standard specification requirements, or other similar items of information. In many large drawing sets the same notation must be repeated many times, and a significant amount of drafting time may be consumed in applying these notations.
One technique which has been used to reduce the amount of time required to apply drawing legends has been to prepare a hand-lettered copy of the legend required, photograph it with a conventional camera, and then process the negative in a machine which will reproduce the information on transparent or opaque adhesive-backed material. After the required number of copies has been made, each copy is trimmed to size, the backing is peeled away and the copy is applied to each drawing. This technique results in a considerable saving of time as compared to what would be required if the legend had been hand-lettered on each drawing, but the equipment required is relatively expensive and therefore not available to most small engineering and architectural firms.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus and method for applying standardized or preselected information to drawings which will result in considerable time savings to the engineer, architect or draftsman.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a simple and inexpensive apparatus and method for producing multiple copies of a label containing standardized information such as legends or drawing notations which will not require the use of highly specialized and expensive equipment.